Various types of video signals are used to communicate video data between two devices. For example, composite video is a type of video signal in which all video data (e.g., the red signals, the blue signals, and the green signals) are mixed together and transmitted across a single communication link, such as a coaxial cable link. S-Video (Super-Video) signals separate the video data into two separate signals: one for color (chrominance) data, and the other for brightness (luminance) data. When sent to a television or other display device, the S-Video technology generally produces sharper images than composite video because the two signals are kept separate from one another such that the two signals do not interfere with each other. Another format, referred to as component video, separates the video data into three separate signals: the luminance signal, and two chrominance components (labeled PR and PB). Thus, component video signals generally produce sharper images than either composite video or S-Video signals.
Although the S-Video and component video formats usually produce sharper images, the video formats cannot be transmitted, or otherwise distributed, over coaxial cable which is typically found in most building structures to distribute the video signals. Further, S-Video and component video cables of arbitrary length are not built into new structures because the video cable connectors are molded for a better connection and the cables cannot be easily routed through walls during construction, or retro-fitted after. Additionally, S-Video and component video cables do not carry audio which must be wired for separately. Thus, in an environment where high quality video signals are to be transmitted (such as in a home network environment), existing video transmission systems are not adequate.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow for the transmission of high quality video signals over long distances and over existing video cables in a network environment.